Therapy
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Stefan thinks it's about time the brothers begin to work out there issues. So he signs them up for a single session with a therapist, hoping it get's resolved. Now they have to go every week and a new problem comes up each time! Each week a different friend is dragged along to help resolve the issue that resolves around them! What will happen? Family fic not StefanxDamon!


_"I'm in therapy, I'm a walking travesty~."_

* * *

Damon stared blank faced at his younger brother, "You know, you think you're funny but the things you say make you look stupid."

As if he was a young child, which he hadn't been for hundreds of years, Stefan flailed his arms and stomped his feet. "I'm being serious, Damon!"

"Your face just reads, "I'm trying to make a funny!"" Damon mocked him, making a sour face.  
The dark haired man sighed and fell onto the couch. Grabbing the remote, he started to flip through channels on their television. Stefan protested by standing in front of the flat screen. Resulting in Damon throw mulitable pillows at him.

"Move your ass! Friends is on! It's the one with some baby!" Damon seemed excited about it.

Stefan didn't move an inch. "I'll let you watch your show if you come to family therapy with me."  
In an utter triumph to watch a rerun of the show, Damon gave in. "Only if you move right now." Quicker than a leaf falling off of a tree in autumn, Stefan was gone.

* * *

"So we just wait here?" Damon asked as the two brothers walked into the office. Stefan ignored his brothers ignorance and went to the reception desk to check them in. Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan. He looked around for a seat and took one next to the fish tank.

While Stefan talked to the woman, his older brother began making faces at the fish. There were about 30 fishes and all of them had gathered towards the corner he was near. Stefan turned round to see and face palmed.  
The younger brother took a seat on the farther side. Damon didn't even notice as Stefan kept glancing over. The dark haired man was busy making strange faces t all of the colors in the salt water tank.

"Stefan and Damon?" A short lady with whiting hair peered out from a door leading to the offices.

"Right here." Stefan waved and smiled.

The lady nodded and the two boys walked over, "I'm Ms. Susan Carlille. Call me Ms. Carlille."

"Nice to meet you, Susan." Damon winked and shook her hand.

Stefan knew that look. He was planning on killing her wheat he three were alone. "No." The young ones glare spoke.

Damon just laughed it off and smiled. The therapist already could tell this was going to be hard. She sighed as she turned to walk towards her big and gloomy office. There were no decorations on the wall other than all of the titles and awards she had won.

The brothers followed her, not daring to speak another word for almost a fear of the others reaction and response. She motioned the two to a big couch and the took their seats at opposite sides, still silent.

After another moment of sheer agony, cleared her throat and forced a smile onto her wrinkled face. It seemed like it hurt her mentally and physically to smile so it came to a quick halt and faded back into an ever-descant frown.

"Tell me why you're here." she pulled out a pen and notepad and didn't look up once during the course of the rest of the session.

"Well, you see my brother and I-" Stefan began.

"Love each other dearly and came here to meet a lovely young beautiful woman such as you, Susan." Damon smirked but it faded as the woman could see through his mind games. Even if he wasn't using his special abilities. If he had tried, Stefan would flip out.

"How about telling me the truth." She simply stated. She attempted to crack a smile with rough her wrinkled solid face and in the end, gave up on it.

"We argue a lot." Stefan finished his earlier sentence.

"Is it always the same cause of the argument or different every time?"

The same name popped into the brothers mind. "_Elena."_ They argued about her the most. About who would end up with her. About her life. About everything including harming her. Their different takes on the brunette.

Catching their disheveled expressions, Ms. Carlille picked up on it. "A girl?"

"No!" They both denied in unison. Of course she was right but that seemed like such a petty reason they wouldn't want to share.

"What's her name?"

"You see, Susan. There is no girl." Damon started the lie that she saw right through.

"We argue about how immature, Damon is most of the time."

"Immature?!"

"Yes, you're very childish-"

"I'm more mature than you Mr. Addict!"

"I dropped that a while ago-!"

"Hold on!" She interrupted. She was confused at Damon's slip. Obviously the Dark haired male ahead meant blood to the therapist; obviously is drugs automatically came up. "There was a question on the paperwork about if you had ever done drugs and it was checked off as a no."

Stefan began to wave his hands back and forth in front of his chest. "I- I was never a drug addict! You got the wrong idea!"

Damon, realizing his slip began to smile at the woman, "You misunderstood my words, my brother was addicted to this girl he fell in love with. If you catch me drift."

"I wasn't the only one 'addicted' to her!"

"I thought you said there was no girl." Ms. Carlille sighed and shook her head. She made a note on her paper about the two lying about something. Then accidentally foiling there own lie. She knew this was going to be hard. She knew that they weren't going to stop arguing after talking out there problems. It was hard enough for them to even admit there problems.

She watched the two bickering about this, 'Elena' girl for two more minutes. Making notes throughout the whole thing. In capital letters at the top, she wrote, 'Weekly sessions seriously advised," so she wouldn't forget to tell them that they needed to come back again. Even though it would be hard to forgot. Just watching made her cringe and want to fix it.

"Elena would not want us to be arguing!" Stefan exclaimed, his hands talking with him.

"She wouldn't of even wanted us to come here."

"She cares about our health! She wants us to stop arguing!"

"Yeah yeah..."

"DAMN IT DAMON THIS IS HEALTHY FOR US!"

"Simmer down boys!" she interrupted, in a calm voice. "I have an idea. Since this session is almost over, when you two head home find a notepad. Each of you a different one. Carry it around with you. As the week goes on, write down things the other does that bothers you. Write down arguments you two had and your views on why it happened, what happened during it, and the outcome. Present it to me next week."

The boys nodded but a sadness washed over Damon. He didn't want to come back but he knew that Stefan would force him.

"Bring that Elena girl next week. She should be able to help."

With that sentence, she was shoving the boys out of the room to be on their merry way.

* * *

"I hate you." Damon said once they left the office.

"I know." was his brothers reply.

* * *

**Hello their lovely reader! This is my first _ever_ Vampire Diaries fanfiction!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I plan on continuing with it because I think the idea is cute and something they should actually consider!**

**Each chapter, I plan on having the brothers bring up a problem that revolves around one of their friends and the following week, the person having to come into the place with them. Maybe even an enemy.**

**So please, review who you want to see!**

**Until next time!**

**Love, Camryn.**


End file.
